Amor furtivo
by Saigleri
Summary: Nami comienza a descubrir lo que siente por Sanji, y aunque intenta no aceptarlo, al final sus sentimientos son más fuertes que ella y se decide a tomar una determinación [lemon NxS]


**Furtivo amor nocturno.**

Después de varios días de navegación, al fin el vigía del Going Merry anunció tierra a la vista.

-¡Veo tierra! ¡Es una isla!

Ese grito era el único que a esas horas (las 4 de la tarde) podría despertar la atención de sus compañeros.

Como acostumbraba en estos casos, Luffy, todo emocionado, se sentó en el mascarón de proa hasta el momento de echar ancla.

-Una isla, una isla, una isla….

-No puede ser otra que Wide Lake –anunció la navegante –creo que podremos aprovechar para tomar provisiones y descansar unos días. Este lugar es famoso por sus buenos alojamientos, y sus hermosos paisajes.  
-¡Oooh, seguro que no tan hermosos como tú, mi pelirroja!

Nami puso cara de "lárgate" ante el mítico comentario del embobado cocinero, y dio órdenes para atracar de un momento a otro, pues ya estaban llegando a puerto.

La verdad es que era un lugar realmente hermoso.  
Una vez llegaron a tierra, dejaron el Going Merry amarrado a un pequeño puerto que había, al lado, al parecer del pueblo.

A primera vista parecía simplemente una pequeña y redonda extensión de agua rodeada por un aro de tierra, y con una pequeña isla en medio. Estaba cubierta por completo por árboles, que resplandecían en colores marrones cobrizos y granates, y el suelo tapado de un grueso manto de hojas secas.

Un hombre de larga barba blanca y resplandecientes ojos verdes les dio la bienvenida.

-Hola, yo soy Hawk, el alcalde de Wide Lake. Como estaréis pensando, de ahí viene el nombre de la isla. Parece un anillo de tierra, pero en realidad es todo una isla normal, solo que el lago ocupa la mayor parte de ella. En el medio tiene un pequeño islote, al que se puede acceder por medio de botes. El pueblo está ubicado todo alrededor del lago, y, como podéis comprobar, éste es un lugar bastante pequeño.

-Vaya… es un lugar… precioso.

-¡Y que pequeña es!

-En efecto, en el pueblo somos apenas 700 personas, y todos nos conocemos y somos amigos. Aquí estáis como en vuestra casa.

Dicho esto, Hawk se despidió de los chicos y se fue a sabe dios donde, dejándolos allí solos.

-Bien. –Dijo Luffy, -¡Tenemos que comprar cosas, sobre todo carne, mucha carne en abundancia! Así que…

-¡Espera, espera! No vayas tan rápido – interrumpió Zoro. Viendo que el chico se disponía a largarse de un momento a otro, lo agarró por la camiseta, para impedir que se fuera, -primero tendremos que saber dónde vamos a dormir, ¿no te parece?

-¡Jooo, Zoro, pero yo tengo hambree!

-Luffy, Zoro tiene razón –añadió Nami- Venga, chicos, vamos a buscar las habitaciones y luego cada uno que vaya a hacer lo que más le parezca.

Se dirigieron al centro del pueblo, y decidieron pasar la noche en una acogedora posada que había en la plaza principal.

La posadera era increíblemente bella. Tenía unos impactantes ojos azules, el pelo largo y moreno y una esbelta figura. Como era de esperar, Sanji no pudo contenerse, y con corazoncitos palpitantes en sus ojos se arrodilló enfrente a la chica con una rosa (que nadie supo de dónde había sacado) en la mano.

-¡Ooooh, bella dama, aquí está tu príncipe para aliviarte de todas tus penas y…

- ¡Sanji quieres parar de hacer el imbécil! –Increíblemente fue Zoro el que interrumpió al cocinero, y no la pelirroja, que en ese momento estaba con una cara de cabreo impresionante, mirando con ira a la posadera.

-Hola, queríamos alquilar unas habitaciones…

-Sí, puedo ofrecerles dos, con dos literas de tres cada una…

- Excelente, no sabemos cuántas noches nos vamos a quedar así que ya te pagaremos cuando nos vayamos, adiós –Nami pronunció estas palabras con un tono cortante, y dicho esto, cogió con brusquedad las llaves que les tendía la chica y se dirigió a las habitaciones que conducían a los dormitorios. Los demás la siguieron, con la perplejidad reflejada en sus caras.

- Bueno supongo que os imagináis que yo duermo con Robin, así que aquí tenéis la llave de vuestra habitación.

Le tendió dicho objeto a Luffy, o, mejor dicho, se lo lanzó, y ella se fue directa al cuarto que compartía con la arqueóloga, sin mediar más palabra con ninguno, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-¿A-alguien sabe qué le pasa a Nami? –Chopper habló con voz entrecortada. Tenía los ojitos bañados en lágrimas y el miedo reflejado en el rostro.

-Parece ser que no le ha caído demasiado bien nuestra anfitriona –contestó la voz irónica que Robin.

-¡Hombre de eso yo también me había dado cuenta! –Alardeó Ussop –vale, no –reconoció ante las miradas de todos.

-Bueno, yo estoy cansada, así que creo que también me voy a dormir.

Tras desearles buenas noches a todos, la morena siguió los pasos de Nami, aunque, a diferencia de ella, cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Cuando entró a la rústica habitación de madera, se encontró a la pelirroja asomada a la ventana, al parecer mucho más calmada que hacía unos minutos.

-¿Pasa algo, naveg… Nami? Te veo un poco tensa hoy.

-Ah, no, no me pasa nada. Estaba algo estresada del viaje, eso es todo. En fin, creo que voy a dormir, necesito descansar.

Dicho esto, se tumbó en la primera litera que vio y cerró los ojos, pero no tenía intención alguna de dormir. Necesitaba amueblar su cabeza, ¿a que había venido aquella reacción? No podía evitar pensar en lo triste que se sentiría si la muchacha hubiera aceptado las insinuaciones de Sanji. ¿Triste? ¿Pero que demonios le estaba pasando? ¡Estaba pensando en Sanji! Con las miles de veces que se le había insinuado a ella… no veía en él nada más que un estúpido baboso pervertido… un baboso pervertido que cada vez le resultaba más sexy y menos baboso… En realidad… Sanji tampoco estaba tan mal… ¡Pero bueno que era esto!

"A ver por una parte está muy bueno el chaval… no se puede negar que es el tío más guapo del barco, pero si no tuviera ese carácter tan baboso… la verdad es que llevo demasiado tiempo sin saber lo que es estar con un tío, y supongo que será por eso que me empecé a fijar en él, no lo sé. De todas formas, un rollito no sería para tanto… y no voy a negar que me apetezca, además, él va a decir que sí fijo… Ai mi madre ¿pero en que estaré pensando?"

Perdida entre estos pensamientos, a la navegante la venció el sueño, que le hizo pasar una noche maravillosa en los brazos de su ahora deseado rubio.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con una radiante sonrisa, y lo único que la nubló fue la cara de desprecio que le dirigió a la posadera a la salida del desayuno.

A la mañana estaba previsto ir de compras, pero ella no tenía pensado adquirir nada nuevo, puesto que ese pueblo no parecía haber escuchado la palabra moda desde hacía mucho tiempo, así que decidió ir a darse una vuelta y visitar la isla.

Caminó hasta el pequeño embarcadero que había cerca de su posada, y cameló al barquero hasta conseguir que la pasara al islote por el morro.

La isla estaba dividida en dos partes por una estrecha franja de lago que semejaba un río, cubierta todo a lo largo por un bonito puente de madrea de anchas tablas y redondeadas formas.

Toda la superficie de aquel lugar estaba cubierta por un denso bosque de tonos otoñales, y el suelo, al igual que en todas parten en Wide Lake estaba cubierto de hojas secas.

Subió una pequeña colina que había en el centro, y en la cumbre descubrió un precioso templete de madera, redondo, rústico y muy íntimo.

-¡Que preciosidad! Que lugar tan rom…

Su frase se vio interrumpida al descubrir unos conocidos cabellos rubios ondeando al viento. Sanji estaba sentado a la orilla del lago, recostado contra un árbol y con los ojos cerrados.

Desde allí arriba, Nami podía observarlo a sus anchas, sin miedo a ser descubierta.

Clavó su vista en el pelo del muchacho… ahora recordaba lo bien que olía.. Se fue recreando en su espalda, que tan elegantemente se curvaba al caminar, sus esbeltas piernas con las que tan bien luchaba, sus delicadas manos…

Imaginó esas manos acariciando su cuerpo, posándose en su nuca bajando por su espalda…

Y un nuevo sentimiento fue aflorando dentro de la chica. Deseo. Deseaba estar con ese hombre, deseaba tenerlo todo de el, deseaba ser suya y a la vez poseerlo… Aunque sonase extraño después de tantas veces que había rechazado sus coqueteos, ahora estaba muriéndose por sus huesos.

Bajo por la colina, y se sentó al lado del muchacho, dispuesta a conseguir todo lo que se proponía.

-¡N-Nami! –Al parecer la sorpresa no había dejado lugar a los babeos, o el rubio estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para acordarse de admirar a la pelirroja.

-Hola Sanji. ¿Y tú aquí?

-Pues nada… Ya acabé la compra de provisiones y vine a ver como era esto. Bonito, ¿verdad?

-Sanji, te noto extraño…

-¿Extraño? ¿Por qué, en que sentido?

-Pues… no se… ¡Estás hablando conmigo! ¡Como una persona normal!

-Nami-san… a veces un hombre tiene que saber como aprovechar al máximo su manera de ser para resultar cada vez más atractivo a las mujeres… -A la vez que decía esto se iba inclinando peligrosamente sobre Nami.

"Vale, ya vuelve a ser el Sanji de siempre… ¿pero por qué ahora me resulta tan sexy? Es que no lo entiendo… en fin… de todas formas, creo que voy a divertirme un rato…"

Nami se apartó de repente, dejando a un Sanji estampado besando al árbol.

-¿Y cómo sabes que a mí me pareces atractivo?

-Nami-san… Llevamos no-se-cuanto tiempo recluidos en el mismo barco. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que estamos solamente rodeados de imbéciles?

- Pero puede ser que tú seas uno más de esos imbéciles.

Sanji se volvió a sentar correctamente y dio una calada a su cigarro.

-De todas formas, Nami, no puedo forzarte. Sé que a veces resulto ridículo pero es algo superior a mí, no puedo remediarlo.

En esos momentos Nami estaba deseando dar rienda suelta a sus deseos y abalanzarse sobre el rubio, pero iba a hacerse la dura un rato más… Quería ver hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar el cocinero sin ponerse a babear como se costumbre dejando una estela de corazoncitos tras de sí.

-Sanji tienes que darte cuenta de que no eres el tío más sexy del mundo ni por asomo. Seguramente Zoro podría conseguir a cualquier chica si se lo propusiera mil veces antes que tú.

-¡No me nombres a ese maldito marimo! Ya me dirás que le ves a él de sexy… ¡Si tiene el pelo verde! Nami-san… ¡alguien como tú se merece algo mejor!

-Ah ¿si? ¿Y que crees tú que sería mejor para mí?

-Pues un hombre que supiera comprenderte, alguien sensible, romántico… no me compares con el bruto ese.

-Alguien como…

Increíblemente, el rubio consiguió controlarse sin que sus ojos se volvieran corazones palpitantes., al ver que Nami se acercaba insinuantemente a él.

-¿Alguien como yo?

-Por ejemplo…

Sus cabezas estaban a apenas unos milímetros la una de la otra. Sanji tomó el mentón de la chica con su mano. Era una mano suave, cálida, protectora…

Giró su cabeza sin apartar el flequillo de su cara, y fue acercando sus labios lentamente a los de ella.

Nami disfrutaba esos instantes con pasión y deseo, esperando nerviosamente lo que podría pasar después. Se veía que el cocinero tenía experiencia, y no le importaba no ser la voz cantante por esta vez. Es más, estaba disfrutando como nunca…

Los labios de los dos se juntaron. Era Sanji el que guiaba, la besaba como nunca había besado a nadie, era Nami, y realmente había deseado ese momento hacía tanto tiempo…

Abrió la boca un poco más, para permitir que la lengua de la chica penetrase en ella. La acarició con la suya, la sintió y la saboreó. Era suave, dulce, cálida… Exploró la boca de la muchacha en profundidad, volvió a su lengua, la tomó entre sus labios… Sin separarse por un momento, colocó la otra mano en la cintura de la muchacha, y ella lo abrazó fuertemente, para pegarlo aún más a sí misma.

No amaba a Sanji, pero él despertaba sus más ocultos deseos… O ¿es que realmente le amaba?

Él no parecía una persona capaz de amar en serio a una mujer, pero Nami era alguien diferente… Era la una persona muy importante en su vida, y comenzaba a sentir por ella algo más que atracción o simple deseo.

El rubio pasó su lengua por los labios de ella y volvió a acariciar la suya. Se separó de su boca para comenzar a besarle el cuello, la oreja, y volver otra vez al juego que habían comenzado. Estaban completamente fundidos en un beso dulce, romántico, pero en el que se podía adivinar el gran carácter de cada uno de ellos.

Así pasó el tiempo. Un minuto, una hora… Qué más daba, en aquel momento eso no era lo importante.

Siguieron besándose, acariciándose, abrazándose, hasta que unos gritos desde la orilla del pueblo alertaron su atención.

-¡Sanji! ¡Nami! ¿Dónde estáis? ¡Que ya es la hora de comer!  
-¡Comer, comer, comer, comer…!

-¿Hora de comer? ¿Ya?

El tiempo los había pillado desprevenidos. Se levantaron y sacudieron sus ropas de restos de hojas secas.

Nami todavía no había saciado su sed de él, es más, su deseo se veía cada vez mayor, lo necesitaba, pero comenzaba a desear aquello de una manera que no le hacía pizca de gracia… Comenzaba a entender a Sanji, a quererlo…

En cuánto al cocinero… podría pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con ella sin que nada más importase.

-Nami, coge el bote en el embarcadero de al lado y ve. Yo daré un rodeo para llegar un poco más tarde. Si no podría parecer sospechoso…

-Vale…

Dicho esto se despidió de ella con un suave beso en los labios y se dio la vuelta para coger el bote en dirección contraria a dónde estaban.

Nami no podía apartar la vista de él. De sus andares de su…

-Sanji… ¡Sanji! Espera… -El rubio se dio la vuelta. Ella se quedó mirándolo intensamente a los ojos, para después caminar hasta donde el estaba, agarrarle juguetonamente la corbata y susurrarle unas palabras al oído.

-Estaré aquí al atardecer… En cuanto la primera estrella aparezca en el cielo.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se alejó, en dirección a dónde él le había indicado. Sanji no pudo contenerse un minuto más y se puso a saltar como un loco, sembrando corazoncitos por doquier, pero ya fuera de la vista de la navegante.

-¡Nami! Por fin, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Has visto a Sanji?

-No, no le he visto. Lo siento, fui a explorar un poco la isla y perdí la noción del tiempo.

-Mirad –fue Luffy el que los alertó –Por allí viene Sanji.

-Menos mal, cejas chungas –Dijo Zoro metiéndose con él una vez hubo llegado al lugar –ya eran horas.

Curiosamente al cocinero no le importaron las provocaciones del espadachín. Tenia la mente absorta en otras cosas…

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente, entre miradas furtivas de Nami y Sanji, canturreos de Luffy sobre algo relacionado con un guisante rojo y alguna que otra mueca de extrañez por parte de Nico Robin.

Nami aprovechaba cuándo su compañero estaba distraído para observar su cuerpo, casi lascivamente, y él intentaba atrapar con los ojos una mirada suya, para luego girar la vista a otro lado por miedo a ser descubierto.

Como era de esperar, todo esto no le pasó desapercibido a la arqueóloga.

Una vez en el cuarto, se decidió a hablar con la pelirroja.

-¡Menuda la has hecho, navegante! Nada menos que "El cocinero del amor"… ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-No sé de que me hablas. –Nami intentó esquivar la mirada de su compañera, y bajó la cabeza para esconder un leve sonrojo.

-Vamos, Nami, no soy tonta… Sólo te advierto de una cosa. Un corazón roto es la herida más difícil de curar. Y, como comprenderás… no me va a hacer mucha gracia tener que cuidar de una adolescente destrozada, o soportar la comida bazofia de un cocinero hundido…

El resto de la tarde la pasaron durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones. Todos dormían plácidamente… excepto la navegante, que tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar como para ponerse a dormir despreocupadamente.

A la hora acordada se dirigió de nuevo a la isla. Allí estaba él, esperándola, recostado contra el mismo árbol de la mañana y aparentemente sumido en sus pensamientos.

El sol despuntaba sus últimos rayos en el horizonte. El cielo estaba teñido de un bello resplandor cobrizo, a juego con los tonos de los árboles y las hojas del suelo.

Nami se acercó al muchacho, arrancando leves crujidos de la hojarasca a cada paso.

Se sentó junto a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Sin poder contenerse, se abalanzó sobre sus hábiles labios en un pasional y salvaje beso. Acariciaba su pelo casi con furia, pegaba su cuerpo a él fuertemente, sentía hasta el más leve escalofrío que recorría el cuerpo del rubio… Sorprendentemente su boca no sabía a tabaco, sino a alguna extraña especia, dulce y a la vez picante…

Los rayos del sol se filtraban cada vez más tenues entre las hojas, arrancando bellos destellos dorados a los rubios cabellos del chico.

Allí, acostados el uno sobre el otro, besándose, los envolvió la noche.

-Sanji… esto está muy oscuro… ¿Por qué no vamos a otro sitio? Arriba de la colina hay un pequeño templete, y creo que tiene luz.

-Como tú quieras.

Se levantaron y, de la mano, se dirigieron colina arriba al romántico lugar que Nami había visto esa mañana.

Estaba rodeaos por pequeñas luces de jardín, que le daban una tenue e íntima iluminación.

En lugar de subir al templete, prefirieron quedarse tras él, junto a las luces y protegidos de miradas indiscretas, sin otro techo que el cielo estrellado de aquella preciosa noche.

Siguieron por donde se habían quedado, besándose apasionadamente. La pelirroja aflojó la corbata de Sanji, y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, pasando las manos por su torso desnudo, acariciando su espalda.

Él pareció sorprendido.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí

Sanji quería que aquello fuese algo especial para los dos, ¿y que más especial que une una preciosa noche de luna amándose bajo las estrellas en aquel bello lugar?

Le sacó la camiseta a la chica con gran delicadeza. Sus besos, antes tan pasionales, se tornaron a la más profunda dulzura. Más allá de su propio placer, él deseaba que la mujer se sintiese amada, como lo era, y empleaba cada parte de su ser en conseguirlo.

Fue subiendo las manos desde su cintura, acariciándola tiernamente con sus suaves manos.

La abrazó contra él de forma protectora, sin dejar de besarla, y dejó que le sacara la camisa y la corbata.

Siguió besándola, bebiendo de ella, sintiéndola intensamente. Separó sus labios, para comenzar a pasarlos por cada rincón de su cuerpo, arrancando escalofríos en él a su paso.

-Sanji… Nami no pudo contener un leve gemido que se escapó de su boca, al tiempo que un estremecimiento la recorría de arriba abajo.

Él la libró de la falda y los zapatos, que todavía llevaba puestos, y comenzó a acariciarle el cuello, la espalda…

Nami decidió cambiar de posición. Dio la vuelta, tumbándolo contra la hierba y acomodándose sobre él.

Pasó sus manos por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Sintió su torso, subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración, sus brazos con los músculos tensos, sus finas manos…

En ese momento, por cómo él correspondió a sus caricias, por la forma en que tomó su mano… se dio cuenta de que había llevado aquello demasiado lejos. Si en verdad no lo amaba… no podía jugar de aquella manera con los sentimientos de su compañero, de su amigo… simplemente por placer. Robin tenía razón… pero se dio cuenta también de otra cosa. Ella también podía llegar a amarlo. De hecho…

Vale, intentaba negarlo, pero ella también quería a Sanji, de lo contrario… no se veía capaz de estar haciendo aquello.

En aquel instante, quiso saber que él la amaba, quiso besarlo, acariciarlo, y que él también se sintiese querido…

Se desprendieron mutuamente de las prendas de vestir que les quedaban. Sin pensar por un momento en la vergüenza, el peligro o la posibilidad de que alguien los viese quedaron frente a frente, uno sobre el otro abrazados tal como eran.

Nuevamente Nami se quedó boca arriba tumbada en la hierba, confiando en él, dejándolo hacer.

Sin separar los labios por un instante, sin dejar de abrazarse y bajo la protección de aquellos bellos árboles, Nami sintió por primera vez el cuerpo del rubio en su interior. Lo miró a los ojos por un instante, y le dio el beso más profundo, más débil, más dulce y más desprotegido que jamás daría a nadie.

Eso sorprendió a Sanji, pero lo interpretó correctamente, la cobijó entre su brazos, le hizo saber que en él tenía un hermano, un amigo, un amante… Hizo que nada más importase, sólo ellos dos.

Sus movimientos se fueron acelerando, poco a poco. Seguían abrazados, los dos eran uno, estaban unidos no solo físicamente, cada uno sentía lo mismo que el otro, se amaban…

Sanji había sentido la angustia del corazón de ella en aquella mirada, por eso intentó, aunque sólo fuese durante un momento, librarla de toda pena y angustia y llenar su corazón de cariño, dulzura, y todo el amor que por ella sentía. Y lo consiguió. Fue un momento. Sus almas se unieron, sus cuerpos dejaron de importar y supieron que se querían, que cada uno era importante para el otro.

Nami supo que, después de todo, él era la única persona que, con una simple mirada lo entendería.

Sanji supo que ella era la persona que complementaba su vida. La única persona.

Al fin, todo terminó.

Exhaustos, yacieron abrazados sobre las mullidas hojas que les servían de lecho. Quizás horas, años, un segundo… Se habían encontrado, eso era lo importante.

Ahora se tenían el uno al otro, y daba igual lo que los demás pensaran.

Nami abrió los ojos. Descubrió la mirada de él posada dulcemente sobre ella, protegiéndola, cuidando de que nada pudiese arruinar aquel momento. Lo miró a los ojos y una sonrisa se esbozó en su cara.

Nuevamente, él la besó.

Que lindo se veía sin su famosos corazoncitos y su cara de pervertido…

Al fin había descubierto al verdadero Sanji, un Sanji romántico, protector… y eso fue lo que realmente la enamoró de él.

Y lo que es más… estaba dispuesta a seguirlo amando… por mucho tiempo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A: Mi primer lemon! Uff a ver que tal me quedó… yo creo que bastante bien, aunque los personajes no se si estaran demasiado caracterizados…**

**Este va por la noche de inspiración que tuvimos ayer Halane y yo, cuando nos dan nuestras paranoias y nos ponemos a escribir… jaja**

**Bueno espero que os guste y lo disfruteis… y que me dejeis alguna crítica constructiva a ver que tal esta:P. Bueno, me despido.**

**Un besazo a todos.**


End file.
